Warring and Rebuilding
by WritersGoneWild
Summary: Starts at the beginning of season 2. What if the young girl traveling with Tom didn't leave to go to the mountains? What if she discovered a connection to another member of the 2nd Massachusetts? How much different would the story really be? In order for humanity to survive drastic steps will need to be taken. A story about reconstructing civilization. AU
1. Chapter 1

This starts at the beginning of season two. What if the young girl traveling with Tom didn't leave to go to the mountains? What if she stayed and then discovered a connection to another member of the 2nd Massachusetts? How much different would the story really be? It will most definitely fall out of line with the series. So be the nature of the beast with alternative universes. Consider this a warning: in order for humanity to survive drastic steps will need to be taken, children will need to be born. The story is about reconstructing civilization which means some of the parents will be young adults, but not children. That is not how we work.

**Disclaimer: We don't own Falling Skies that it TNT. We just love to twist things around.**

**Warring and Rebuilding**

**Chapter 1**

**Ben's POV**

A lot of things change in three months, people change, locations change, and the pain. No matter how many skitters we kill, it won't bring him back. Capt. Weaver had explained why he went with the alien trash, but it didn't make us feeling better, especially me. My dad went on that ship of his own free will to protect me and to try to figure out what they'd done to me.

Each time I squeezed the trigger - even after Weaver called the cease-fire - I remembered everything they'd cost me. It didn't matter how many turkey shoots we set up, there were always more skitters and mechs to replace the ones we killed.

I could hear one was still alive. Ignoring Hal's retreat order, I jumped from the second story window, landing softly with no effort. I reached around my back and pulled the knife from the sheath. Not even one could be left behind. It clattered around, getting back on its six feet, only to turn around hissing just in time for me to shove the knife into the base of his chin and into his brain.

I could hear Hal coming up behind me. Dropping it to the ground, I turned to see his flabbergasted expression.

"What the hell was that?"

"There's one more. I can feel him," I muttered, turning back down to look up the street.

As expected, one came slithering out around the corner. Shots rang out in the air the minute I had it in my sights. When it dropped to the ground, all I could see was my father's face. It had to be a trick. He couldn't really be standing there, but he was. The minute he dropped to his knees and collapsed on his side, Hal and I both rushed up.

"Tom!" A slight brunette wearing a knitted cap yelled as she ran down the alleyway.

"Who are you?" I croaked.

"I could ask the same thing, jerk," she bit back. "I'm a friend."

"We're his sons. That's Ben, I'm Hal."

"Who shot him?"

There were no doubts the hole in his stomach was made by me. "I didn't mean to; I was aiming for the skitter."

"I think you missed. He needs a doctor."

Too lost to actually say anything else, we scooped up my dad and started racing toward the truck where Weaver had set up the staging point for the ambush. A neutron bomb fell just after we rounded the corner. The blue-gray, electric field billowing in the air around us nearly knocked us off our feet.

Hal screamed ahead, calling for help. Weaver was the first one to see us. Surprise colored his aged face when he saw who we were carrying. Everyone had the same shocked expression as we passed them and slid my father onto the truck bed. More than one fighter muttered his name in disbelief. Hal and I hopped in behind him as the Berserkers, under Pope's leadership, roared away on their bikes.

That's when I realized the young girl had followed us. Her eyes darted between all the fighters. Fear rolled off her in waves. Reaching out with my hand, I invited her to join us, hoping she'd take me up on the offer. If my father was traveling with her, then there was no doubt, he was bringing her back to the 2nd Mass. Her tiny, shaking fingers slipped into my much larger hand.

I had still yet to get a really good look at her until I pulled her up onto the tailgate. Her long brown locks were matted and dirty. The braces she wore were in desperate need of a brushing and removal. Smudges of dirt on her face showed how long the journey had been. She'd definitely been wearing the clothes on her back for more than a few days. We had all had those days since the day the bombs fell. None of that mattered when she peeked up at me through her long lashes.

Dai floored the pickup truck before she could get seated, and we both ended up tumbling over. She landed lying on top of me. I had been indifferent to her until she scrambled away and slipped in next to Hal. Something in my chest swelled. Jealousy. Shaking my head, I sat up and leaned my back against the side of the truck bed. Why was I suddenly jealous? I'd only had one crush on a girl back before they came and ruined our lives, killed our families, and destroyed our world. This girl I didn't even know.

Hal cocked his head, and I realized: I was glaring at him while I tried to figure out what was going on. I shook my head not wanting to say anything in front of her. Her doe eyes showed her fear of me. My fingers drifted over the metal spikes protruding from my neck. She must have felt them. That would explain why she was afraid of me.

I tried to take my mind off the frightened girl and just concentrated on my father. Thanks to me his life was hanging in the balance.

There was nothing we could do while Dr. Glass operated. During the ride back the guilt of what I'd done weighed heavy on my heart, it only managed to get worse. Capt. Weaver had taken our new friend into his tent to get more facts. It was easy to see she didn't want to go.

"Hal, Ben, follow us."

Bouncing between her feet, she looked ready to run for the door. "Is he going to shoot me, too?"

Opening my mouth to say something, anything, I realized, she was afraid I would hurt her. "I'm not going to hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt my dad. It was the skitter I was after. How could you think that I'd hurt you?"

Her focus dropped to the floor as she mumbled, "Since they came that's all everyone has ever wanted to do."

Capt. Weaver paced for a minute before clearing the air. "We in the 2nd Mass. are here to protect, not hurt, our civilians. How did you end up with Tom?"

"He saved me from an attacker in upstate New York," she mumbled, sneaking up a peek at me.

I understood her fear better. It was like when Dr. Glass was attacked for the drugs in the clinic they used to unharness the kids who had been taken.

Taking a seat in his makeshift desk, Capt. Weaver continued, "Did Tom say how he got there?"

"No, he just said he wouldn't hurt me and offered to bring me back. He was nice to me." She smiled at me. "He said Ben would like me. I guess he was wrong."

I couldn't stay quiet any longer. "What's your name?"

"Allison – Allison Pope," she stammered.

The air hissed from my lungs. It couldn't be. There had to be another explanation.

"Ali!" Pope burst into the tent, looking feral.

Her eyes widened as she gasped, "Dad?"

Her father didn't answer. He just grabbed her into a hug. It was the first time I actually saw Pope looking like a human being. There was no way to deny the love and relief in his eyes.

"Ali, where is your mother and brother?" he asked, cupping her cheeks.

Tears fell from her eyes. "Mom is dead. Michael was taken. We were on our way here when we were attacked. Tom helped me bury her."

"Well, Pope, it would appear you owe Tom a debt for bringing your child home. Take her back and get her cleaned up. Make sure Dr. Glass gets a look at her when she's done with Tom."

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm not taking her back to the Berserkers' barracks. I don't want those degenerates anywhere near my kid. Hell, I barely want her near me."

The color drained from Alison's face. Stepping back, her arms fell to her sides. "That's fine. I'll just head to the mountains like mom planned."

My heart raced in my chest. She couldn't be serious! The only reason she lasted this long was she had her mother, and then, my father to protect her.

"No, it's not fine. You can stay with us," I snarled, half expecting to scare Alison.

"Capt., there has to be somewhere else."

"I'm not going to pretend I understand. Everyone here would give an arm and a leg to have their kids back." Weaver shook his head. "Hal, do you agree with Ben?"

"I think my father would expect that. As far as I'm concerned there's no reason she can't stay with us."

Pursing his lips, Weaver hesitated in answering. "I do believe Tom would want that. For now, she's your responsibility until your father wakes up. Dismissed."

Before Allison could put up a fight, I grasped her elbow and towed her out of the tent. Surprisingly, she didn't resist. If anything, she stepped closer. Biting her lip, she looked up when we stopped at the bath tent.

"I have to check on my father. Kate here, she'll take good care of you and get you all washed up. Don't worry, I'll come back to get you."

Turning and walking away from her was harder than I thought. I looked up when Hal chuckled. There was smugness to his grin, one I wanted to smack off his face.

"What?"

"You like her." He laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I grumbled, veering off.

Truth was, I did, not that I'd tell him that. If I didn't understand, I could guarantee my brother never would. The dumb jock never had a problem getting any girlfriend he wanted. I, on the other hand, found it hard to talk to the girls. For some reason Allison was just different.

I rushed back as soon as I could. What I found waiting for me was the last thing I expected. Allison walked out of the tent, leaving me speechless. Her long chocolate-brown hair shined from its wash and brushing. She even scrubbed her teeth and plucked off the braces. Someone managed to scrape her up a tight-fitting, black, long-sleeve T-shirt and black jeans that hugged her like a second skin. They'd even found a hip-length, gray, wool jacket for her. I couldn't resist raking my eyes up and down her form. She was beautiful.

"Um . . . better show you to the tent."

"Thank you for letting me stay," she twittered, trying to keep up.

When we reached the tent, I wrapped my hand around her waist and ushered her inside. Suddenly, I didn't want anyone looking at her. The hardest part was knowing I had to leave her to go back to my father's side.

"Allison, you can sleep in my cot while I go back to the med bus. I need to be there when my father wakes up. He's not going to be very happy that I shot him." A nervous chuckle rumbled from my chest.

She stepped forward, lifting her eyes to meet mine. "But, it was an accident."

"It was, but, when he left three months ago, I didn't even know how to shoot a gun." This time I stepped closer, inhaling the smell of the soap on her skin.

I shivered when she placed her palm on my chest. "He'll forgive you. Tom never stopped talking about how proud he was of the three of you. I wish my father was proud of me like that. You don't know how lucky you are."

"Pope was right about you not going to stay in the Berserker's barracks. As much as I trust them to guard the camp, the thought of them being that close to you makes my stomach hurt." Her eyes fluttered shut when I leaned in and stroked her cheek with my fingers. "Get some rest."

"I'm not sure if I can. I haven't slept alone since the attacks," she whispered.

Just being inch from her lips had me wanting to kiss her. "Would you like me to stay until you fall asleep?"

Biting her lip, she nodded. I slid my gun off my shoulder and dropped it onto Hal's cot. Leading her by the hand, I showed her to where I normally slept. To my surprise when she scraped off her coat and slipped onto the cot, Allison curled up all the way to one side, patting the other side as an invite. I'd never lain on a bed with a girl, but I wasn't about to turn down that offer.

There was no doubt in my mind that she had no idea of the feeling she'd awoke in me. My body hummed alive when I joined her. I could feel the heat from her body against mine. Nuzzling my face into the crook of her neck, I draped my arm over her waist and held her there. With the way my body was starting to react to her, I couldn't risk her moving around too much.

It only took a few minutes before she drifted off to sleep in my arms. Withdrawing from the bed, I adjusted my now tight jeans. There was no way for me to say it was my first erection, but, it had never been this painful. The reawakened guilt raging in my head quickly squashed it.

**A/N This is our first Fallings Skies fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed it much as we did. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As much as we want to, we don't own Falling Skies. TNT does, we just get to play with them. **

**Warring and Rebuilding**

**Chapter 2**

**Alison's POV**

I could feel someone staring at me, even with my eyes closed. My brain tried to figure out the best way to cock the revolver Ben had left before slipping away in the dark. I missed his body heat the moment he was gone.

There was only one reason I accepted the Mason's offer to stay with them: Tom. During our travels to find his sons, he promised to help me settle into the 2nd Mass. He also swore to help me find my brother, Michael and bring him back.

"I know you're not sleeping, Ali." He chuckled.

Feeling snippy from a fitful night's sleep, I bit back, "Doesn't mean I want to talk to you, Dad. Remember you don't want me."

"It was never about wanting you. The Berzerkers aren't safe for you."

"Yeah, whatever," I grumbled, rolling out of the cot.

I almost laughed when his eyes went wide at my returned appearance. "Do me a favor. Don't get too close to the Razorback. Ben's not safe."

"Razorback?"

His expression hardened. "He was harnessed. They cut it off, but I know there is something off with him. That half-breed can get you killed."

"So — what? You think he shot Tom on purpose?" I laughed at the ridiculous thought.

My father stalked closer. "He's another one I don't trust. He walked off a mother ship and strolled back in here like he owns the place and he never left."

Pushing my hand against his chest, I kept him at an arm's length away. "I spent weeks traveling with him. He saved me when Mom and I were attacked. He's never done anything but protect me . . ."

"Alison, my dad . . ."

"Ben?" I turned and gasped at his quiet entrance.

"What are you doing here, Pope?" he growled, glaring hard at the man who had abandoned me on more than one occasion.

Ben looked ready to punch my dad when he replied, "Just warning my kid about the local lowlifes. Ali, I'll talk to you later."

An awkward silence hung in the confined air of the tent as he stormed out. Ben had turned his back to watch his retreat.

Stepping up behind him, I placed my hand on his shoulder causing him to flinch slightly. "Ben? Your dad?"

He turned his attention back to me. "He's in and out of it, but I told him you were staying with us."

Fear rose in my chest. "Did he say he wanted me to leave?"

Ben's hand reached up, but dropped back to his side. "No. He mumbled he was glad to know we'd keep you safe."

My father's warning replayed in my head. "Will you?"

"Of course. It's our job to protect all the citizens in the camp." My silly, childhood hopes of his father's thoughts that Ben would like me were dashed.

I nodded, trying to hide my disappointment. "Oh, okay."

"But you'd be like family." His quick attempt at recovering failed.

My feelings quickly turned to anger. "Right. I should go sign up for a job or something."

I'd only made it to the tent flaps before he stopped me cold. "Alison — he's right. You should stay away from me."

"Duly noted, since apparently, I'm not able to think for myself." I left my words hanging as I stomped away.

Banking a hard left around the tent, I barreled into a miniature version of Ben. I recognized him from the picture Tom had showed me. I'd mesmerized that photo over the travel.

Helping him stay steady on his feet, I asked, "You must be Matt?"

"Yeah, Hal says you're staying with us. Alison, right?" He smiled at me.

I let go, bent down, and extended my hand for him to shake. "That would be me. Feel up to giving me the tour?"

"You making a pass at my woman, little man?" My head snapped around to see Ben standing behind us watching.

"Nah, she's not my type." Matt crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't think I'm any ones type," I uttered.

"You're pretty. Lots of boys will like you." Matt laughed and walked away.

"Too many if you ask me," he whispered, but I heard him anyway. "How about that tour now? I have to go back out tonight."

"Can I go, too?"

"No! You're not going out on patrol." He grabbed my arm and started towing me away.

"Why not?" I grumbled.

"You haven't been cleared for a weapon yet. I'm sorry, but that's how it works here. Plus — I promised my father to protect you. I can't do that with Beamers, Mechs, and Skitters attacking from all sides."

Digging my hands into my pockets, I wordlessly followed him, listening to where everything was. It surprised me that almost two hundred people had survived and stayed together for as long as they did. I'd assumed all civilities had died off a year ago. I guess for the people we came across it had.

Tom was the one who told me about the bands of survivors traveling with military fighters. He'd even made sure to teach me how to shoot a gun we'd found. We stopped at the med bus long enough to check in on his father. He was still really out of it.

We made one last stop: the food tent. I was starving. Their hot cooked meals beat the hell out of cold soup from a can. Ben told me how my father also headed the cooking team. It still didn't help me forgive him.

"Alison, I have to go. We'll be back in a few hours." Peeking up under his lashes, he continued. "You can sleep in my cot. You know — if you want."

"Yeah, okay." The disappointment of being left behind again rose in my chest.

His hand slipped over mine on the table. "Tomorrow, we'll work on your shooting so you can carry a gun, okay?"

"Sure. Ben, be safe tonight."

He smiled. "I'll do my best."

Just like that, he rose and left me sitting there alone. I was just about to return my food tray to the washers when Captain Weaver stopped at my table.

"Alison, do you have a minute?" He spun a chair around and straddled it.

"Of course. Is Tom okay?"

"There's been no change. Tom's a fighter. If anyone can beat this, he can. What I wanted to talk to you about was you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Just want to make sure you fit in. The Mason family will take very good care of you."

"I was going to ask you about doing my share. My skills are limited, but, I can scourge for supplies, Tom taught me how to shoot, and before we left Florida, I helped out an old man with carrier pigeons. Not sure if any of that works with your group."

"Let's start with the top. What do you mean scourge for supplies?"

"Well, once the stores were empty; we had to be creative on finding more. So we started hitting places the aliens wouldn't really think about." When he cocked his eyebrow, I knew he wanted to hear more. "For example: local food banks that had been abandoned, schools, anywhere with a cafeteria, and houses. Everyone panicked when _they_ arrived. People stocked up on food or prescriptions. Now that they're gone, the stuff is just sitting in their houses."

"You usually went alone?"

"No, at first there were a few of us, but as our numbers dwindled down it eventually was just me and Mom. One to search the house and one to watch out for the aliens."

"So, if I could get a few volunteers, you'd be willing to go out 'shopping'?"

"Absolutely, anything to earn my keep and help the group. This is all I have now," I admitted.

"Okay, command tent in fifteen minutes." I thought that was the end of the conversation when he stood up and turned, until he looked back and continued. "You said Tom worked with you on shooting? Stop by the armory area and get a firearm on your way. If you're half as good as your father we'll need you."

"Yes, sir, I'll be there." I couldn't say for sure how good my father's shooting was; however, I did know how good mine was.

At the armory, Jamaal fixed my up with an M14 and plenty of mags should I run into any trouble. He also gave me his 'shopping' list. Just as I left the truck, Ben and the patrol roared by. No one noticed me, not a surprise.

Since the invasion, my feelings and emotions were a mess. I really wanted Ben to like me. The last year had been one I wished I could have erased. People we'd known all our lives turned on us. My mom and me had been attacked, and in her case, killed for food.

After grabbing my bright yellow backpack, I went straight to Command Central. Ducking in, I found myself with four other girls around my age.

"Alison, this is your crew: Sherri, J.D., and Sydney. They've been asking about how to help and jumped at the chance to do more than hang around."

"Hi." I really didn't know what else to say.

"Now, this is a trial run. If it works out, we can do it nightly when safety allows. We have to be stocked up and ready to move should the Skitters or Mechs catch our scent. With that said, your safety is the first priority. Jimmy and Keith, here, they're going with you. You'll break down into two scourgers and one fighter. Good luck."

Once everyone nodded, we followed the boys to a faded, gray pickup parked on the edge of camp. Jimmy passed me the worn map and took a seat next to me.

"So, Weaver says you've done this before?"

"Yeah, we didn't have a choice. I've gotten pretty good at finding what we needed. It's all in the details."

J.D. a blond cheerleader type hopped in on the other side of me. "So what do we look for?"

"Once we get there, we're splitting up so we should all know." Sydney laughed, her brown waves flowing as the truck started pulling away.

Sherri grinned at me. She reminded me of a girl back home. With long, red hair and bright, blue eyes, she was hands down the prettiest of us. No wonder Ben wasn't interested in me when he had his pick. Though he had joked to Matt about me being his woman, I knew he wasn't serious.

"Okay, for starters, you want to see what the person was. And by was, I mean were they a hunter, gardener, old, or a hoarder, stuff like that. Did they have kids? Or pets? All these things will hint to what to look for. Hunters with kids would lock away their guns where their kids couldn't get to them. They also wouldn't keep the ammo nearby. Gardeners may have canned food or saved seeds to plant last summer. Old people would have stocked up on their medications thinking they'd be safe locked away. Of course, we know none of that saved them."

"Damn, I get it. It's like profiling them."

"Exactly, J.D.!"

"I can't tell you how many houses we've passed over the last year, and not once, did we stop and check individual houses," Jimmy finally joined in.

"Does it bother you that have to babysit us, instead of going out with the patrol?"

"Not really. I prefer to go on patrol, but then, I'd miss hanging with you ladies," he said to me, looking Sydney in the eyes.

My guess was he was crushing on her. By the time we pulled into the neighborhood closest to the camp, we'd agreed on Jimmy, Sydney, and I would be team one, and the rest would be team two with Keith as their fighter.

"Okay, let's do this," Jimmy ordered jumping out first.

Keith headed off, telling us the final warning, "Stay close. If we encounter anything, you run back to camp. Don't weigh yourself down with anything, just run."

Biting my lip, I brought my gun up and checked it. "Let's hope that doesn't happen."

"Yeah, cuz I don't want to have to explain to Ben why I failed him." Jimmy laughed, leaving me confused.

Hitting the first house, we waited on the porch for Jimmy to call out the all clear before entering. Before the war the house would have been considered prominent in the neighborhood, now it was just an empty shell.

Sydney and I clicked on our flashlights at the same time. I took a moment to look around at the house before deciding where to go first. It was one of those houses that made you sad to be in. They had kids. From the layer of dust on everything no one had been since the invasion. The driveway was empty, so maybe they got out in time, maybe they didn't.

"Where to, boss?"

"Jimmy, check the garage. Sydney, a house this size has two bathrooms; you clear out both the medicine cabinets. I'll hit the kitchen, and then we can all check the basement."

The biggest thing from that house was an older generator from the garage. We also managed to fill two boxes of food and medications. So it was worth it. After dropping the haul off at the truck we made our way through six more houses before the truck was full and still left enough room for us. We marked the map in case we hit the neighborhood again, we could avoid rechecking them.

Captain Weaver met us when we pulled into camp. He seemed quite pleased as he looked over the goods. Everyone pitched in to unload it, even those who'd gone on patrol. Ben glared at me the entire time. Grabbing the medical box I'd put together, I spun to see he was right behind me.

"Why did you go out?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I gasped at the intensity brewing in his green eyes.

"Because I told Jimmy to keep you safe. Going out hunting for supplies doesn't count as protecting you."

"It wasn't my idea, she arranged it with Weaver. When I heard, I volunteered to be one of the escorts," Jimmy mumbled walking away from us.

"I don't understand. Why would you have protecting me? You don't even like me."

"What gave you that idea?" he hissed.

"Look, I get it; I'm just a member here. Even if you promised to keep me safe to your dad, I can see how you don't want to be close to me."

"That's where you're wrong." His forward steps back me up against the tailgate. "Next to my dad being okay, that's all I do want."

**A/N So our little Falling Skies fan has been hard at work. Totally love this FF! She or He did a wonderful job at keeping us waiting for that first kiss! There is a name for what this author is famous for C_KBL_er. Leave a review demand a recount! Go for it!**


End file.
